<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hungry Eyes by castiel_ambrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052786">Hungry Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose'>castiel_ambrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>French Fryes 1980's Soundtrack 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Jacob, bottom arno, the 80s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks like I’m not the only excited one.” Jacob murmured, and Arno grinned a bit.</p><p>“It’s been a while. Forgive me.”</p><p>“Not gonna be hard. In fact…” Jacob withdrew his fingers and kept Arno secure before he flipped them around in a fluid movement that surprised the man under him. Arno stared up at Jacob with blown pupils and a flush high on his cheeks, and Jacob felt a flush of pleasure that he had been the one to cause that look. “Let’s see if we can get more reaction out of you.” <br/>---<br/>The one where there is smut and feelings are both brought up and shattered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Jacob Frye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>French Fryes 1980's Soundtrack 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hungry Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First part is full of smut if you're averse to that. The morning after is after the line break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was half a miracle to find a cab this late, considering it was after midnight, but it was pleasant enough… Mostly. There was the torture of sitting a respectful distance apart, anything to not give off the impression of what they were doing… Or what Jacob hoped they were doing. He saw a few shy, but heated glances tossed his way as they made polite conversation with the driver, and each one filled him with heat pooling in the bottom of his stomach. Not enough to actually do anything, but enough to feel nice and sweet.</p><p>They turned the block and the car stopped at Arno’s word in front of a one-story house, a lawn sprawling in front of it and a garage built-in on the side. The neighborhood itself was nice, the kind that likely hosted get-togethers every now and then and where everyone knew everyone and their children. Arno’s house wasn’t as large as some of the others, or as grand looking, but Jacob couldn’t be arsed to care.</p><p>Arno paid the driver and gave him a tip before they quickly left it. They went up the stone pathway, mindful of any slip hazards, and Arno fumbled with the keys before opening the front door. There was a hallway where they kicked off their shoes and hung their coats, but Jacob didn’t look around at much else, too focused on the other man.</p><p>“I can put on records, or get you a drink-” Arno’s voice hitched as Jacob came up behind him and wrapped his arms gently around his waist. Jacob could feel the heat radiating off of the other man through his shirt, the scent of some strong and spicy cologne nearly gone but heady as he nuzzled into his neck. His skin was warm and if Jacob was a cat he was sure he’d be purring.</p><p>“That all sounds lovely, but I think we need to get onto the main performance.” He pressed the words into his skin and the other man shuddered in pleasure before turning to stare at him. Their eyes met for a second, and Jacob saw just how much it affected him before Arno leaned in and took the upper hand, kissing him. It was all things a first kiss should be -- <em> a first kiss meant more were coming </em>, the thought gleefully sped through Jacob’s mind -- and all things it shouldn’t be. It was messy as they lost their composure and hot, and there were only the slightest bit of teeth that grazed on his bottom lip, but it ignited something he hadn’t felt in a long time.</p><p>He lost himself in the feel of soft, chapped lips on his and only came back to the real world at the small “oomph” Arno gave as his back collided against the wall. They pulled away for air and Arno giggled breathlessly as Jacob stared at him wide-eyed.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry. Just… getting a bit excited, aren’t you?” His tone betrayed nothing but barely concealed excitement. Jacob couldn’t help return the smile even as he leaned in to whisper.</p><p>“Show me your bed and you’ll see just how excited I am.” </p><p>The words had barely left his mouth before Arno kissed him for a second and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him through the house to his room. Jacob barely got a look at anything other than the fluffy bed with the red duvet before he was shoved onto it, back of the knees hitting the end of the bed and causing him to topple over. He stared at Arno for a second in shock -- though it was far from unwelcome -- but recovered and gave him a knowing smirk as he crawled up the bed, eyes never leaving the older man. Arno joined him eagerly, slotting between Jacob’s legs, and they made out at a surprisingly languid pace, more than happy to explore each other. Jacob ran a hand down Arno’s chest, feeling the slightest bit of muscle rippling under his dress shirt, and swallowed Arno’s breathy moan as his fingers gently slipped into the waistband of his dress pants.</p><p>“Looks like I’m not the only excited one.” Jacob murmured, and Arno grinned a bit.</p><p>“It’s been a while. Forgive me.”</p><p>“Not gonna be hard. In fact…” Jacob withdrew his fingers and kept Arno secure before he flipped them around in a fluid movement that surprised the man under him. Arno stared up at Jacob with blown pupils and a flush high on his cheeks, and Jacob felt a flush of pleasure that he had been the one to cause that look. “Let’s see if we can get more reaction out of you.” </p><p>Jacob very rarely got to top, too used to having to take it with Roth. And it was nice, though… If Arno was willing, and he was here, even if just for one night, it would be more than enough.</p><p>“I’ve got protection.” Arno blurted out, and almost flung Jacob off of him as he reached over to the end table. It was necessary, especially now, but Jacob would be lying if he said he didn’t want to feel Arno and his warmth without any barrier even as he took the flimsy silver packet and a small bottle of nondescript lube.</p><p>“You sure you want me? ‘Cause we can switch around, or…”</p><p>A bit of sanity seemed to come back to Arno as his eyes softened, and he sat up best as he could to wrap a hand around the back of Jacob’s neck and bring him in for another deep kiss. There was something different about this one, something warm and far more intimate than their position. Jacob couldn’t help but fall into it until Arno spoke against his lips, accent coming in deep.</p><p>“I do want you, Jacob. More than anyone else.”</p><p>And if Jacob’s gut twisted at those words, unused to them and the deep meaning they carried, he said nothing. It was easy to disregard them as something said in the heat of the moment, and he did so for not only his but Arno’s sake. His only response was an understanding nod before pulling away and starting to shed the rest of his layers. Arno did the same, and it was as if the heat was fanned to a higher level after simmering while they spoke. </p><p>Jacob uncapped the bottle and squeezed some of the cool lube on his fingers before disregarding the bottle and focusing on the very willing man underneath him. The first finger nudged at Arno’s hole, and the man gave an exhale, spreading his legs just a bit more as Jacob worked it in. It took everything in the younger man not to go too fast, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t begin speeding up just a bit more, one finger becoming two and soon becoming three as the anticipation built until Jacob deemed it was enough. It was a gift Arno was giving him, though one that Jacob wanted selfishly, and he wasn’t about to lose it or disregard it.</p><p>“Hands and knees?” Arno asked as Jacob pulled his fingers out and began tearing open the condom packet, only wincing a little bit at the emptiness.</p><p>“No,” Jacob said quickly, noting slightly shaky hands as he slid the rubber on and lubed up again. “No, this is perfect. Just widen- There.” He nudged Arno’s legs apart and slowly slid into him, not realizing he was holding in a breath before it escaped his lungs. A similar one left Arno’s mouth, and as Jacob’s hands went to hold his hips, his hands were joined by soft ones that held him in place. It was one of those moments of softness that managed to squeeze through despite the heat happening, but Jacob couldn’t be arsed to care.</p><p>He waited until he bottomed out, relishing the squeeze on his cock, and grabbed Arno’s hands by the wrists to pin them on the mattress near his head. Arno went willingly, pleased sounds leaving his mouth as Jacob began to move. It was slow at first, nothing more than a languid push and pull, but it picked up gradually and Arno’s legs wrapped around Jacob as if urging him onwards, every now and then arching up with something sweet on his lips. It was a haze of lust and sweat and Jacob briefly thought nothing could get better than this as he buried his face into the crook of Arno’s neck and inhaled every bit of him that he could.</p><p>They both came one after the other, Jacob first in a wave that had his hips stuttering and stopping. Arno didn’t take long to follow, spend coating the man’s stomach as he almost whined in relief.</p><p>It was silent after that, the only sounds being their panting to fill up the dark room. Jacob pulled out when he softened, almost feeling the chill as he unstuck himself from the other man. His eyes darted around the room and he saw what he hoped was a waste bin in the corner of the room as he got up on jelly legs and disposed of it.</p><p>“Did you, uh… Want me to leave?” He only felt a little awkward standing bare in the bedroom of a -- well, technically in the social sense -- a stranger. Arno sat up in bed with the smallest wince, the previous fog of want in his eyes cleared to something warm and almost… nervous? He hid it in his tone well, but Jacob caught what he thought might have been it.</p><p>“It’s late. You’re welcome to stay. I can call a cab in the morning.” He offered. “I’d drive you, but mine is in the-”</p><p>“I’ll stay.” He accepted quickly, awkwardness still there but ebbing away just a bit as he crossed the room again and slid back into bed. The duvet was soft, softer than anything he owned, and he slid under it thankfully. Arno did the same, the bed big enough for both of them even though Jacob wanted him closer.</p><p><em> After-sex gushy shit</em>, he reminded himself, <em> not much else</em>. But Arno had already “indulged” him enough today, maybe he’d give another one. The final one before they split up in a few hours. Embarrassing, sure, but… he hoped Arno wouldn’t mind.</p><p>Without a word, he rolled on his side, back to Arno, and slowly moved on the bed. Arno must have noticed the show, since without a word he shifted and pulled Jacob close. An arm wrapped around the larger man’s chest and pressed the two of them together. It was firm and gentle at the same time, and Jacob found he didn’t even mind the gentle kiss pressed to the back of his ear as they settled in and both fell asleep; slowly, but together.</p><hr/><p>Jacob woke up to an empty bed and to sun streaming in through the windows, hitting his eyes. He half forgot where he was until he remembered the whole of last night, sitting up with a start. It was fast enough to almost give him a headache, but it cleared up and he thought about all that had transpired; Roth, the club, meeting Arno, and fucking eating with him. <b>Fucking</b> him. </p><p>He wasn’t here, Jacob noted with a bit of relief since he didn’t know if he had the strength yet to face him. It must have been a while ago since the other side of the bed was cool, and he listened carefully for any footsteps or voices. </p><p>Immediately his mind went towards any possible escape plan; going through the window, crawling behind anything to be out of sight. But he realized almost as quickly that it was impossible, and he stifled a groan. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see Arno, but because he knew he did. Wanted to see how he’d be in the morning if any of the softness he remembered would be changed to hard rejection now that he had gotten what he wanted.</p><p>He <b>had</b> gotten what he wanted, right? Sure, maybe he hadn’t been looking to take home a guy, but he had found one. A weak one, too.</p><p>Something in Jacob grew cold and distant and he began to search for his clothes, quickly pulling them on regardless of his cleanliness. He could take a shower and smoke back at his flat. He at least left the bed in some bit of a better state before leaving the room and slowly searched for Arno. He found him in the kitchen, and almost was struck by how soft things looked despite the fact that Arno’s back was to him.</p><p>The smell of eggs hit him first, and he noted there was already a plate of them made as Arno waited for bread to pop out of the toaster. His hair was pulled into a loose, low hanging bun and he was dressed in comfortable clothes, nothing more than a dark red shirt of some obscure band and loose black sweatpants. Jacob stepped back quietly and took a deep breath before stepping out again, deliberately making a sound on the floor. Arno jumped only a bit before turning around quickly, eyes focusing in on Jacob before giving a small smile.</p><p>“Finally up?”</p><p>“You let me sleep in?”</p><p>“We were up late last night. Breakfast is almost done if you’re hungry.”</p><p>Jacob fought the urge to go up to him or to sit down and let things transpire how Arno seemed to want. He had spent too much time here already, and he didn’t want to believe too much. He stood his ground and waited until Arno’s back was turned again to retrieve the toast before he spoke again. “You mind dialing for me?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You said you’d order me a cab to get home.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Arno shifted on his feet, glancing at the phone hanging next to the refrigerator. “I can still call it, I thought-”</p><p>“I just want to go home.” He tried not to sound too forceful, but there was a bit more bite than he intended. </p><p>Arno opened his mouth to say something before closing it and making sure everything was off before dialing the number. He spoke quietly into it for a few minutes before handing it to Jacob and going back to the food. Jacob hesitated before quietly giving the man on the other end his address and hanging up. Things were silent again before Arno spoke up.</p><p>“It’s really not that bad, I can make you something. You didn’t have much to eat last night.”</p><p>“It’s fine. He’ll be here soon. Mind if I wait in your living room?”</p><p>Arno gave a silent nod of allowance and Jacob nodded back, going to sit in silence. The small loveseat was an ugly light blue paisley but seemed brand new. He couldn’t help but glance around at whatever little bits of Arno’s life he could find. </p><p>There were a few pictures of him with a red-haired woman, some different scenic locations that looked as though they were photographed by hand, and Jacob felt a small burn in his stomach. He faintly remembered having some of these things in his father’s house, when he was a young boy. Evie’s house was like this. All of it cozy, looking pretty fucking normal. He had a few things on his walls at home, band posters slapped up that he had torn down after concerts and film posters he bribed people for when they were out of the run. Not much else. </p><p>His eyes focused on the record player, dusted and obviously cared for on top of its little table.  With one more glance towards the kitchen, making sure he was blocked from view, he crouched and crawled over to look at the different albums in the crate under the table. </p><p>Some he expected to see, basic stuff that everyone had in their collections; The Beatles, Pink Floyd, indeed some Bowie -- Jacob couldn’t help the smirk on his face at thinking the man had never even seen Labyrinth yet --, but there were some deeper ones he wouldn’t expect. Zeppelin, Iron Maiden, Motley Crue. Were he in a better mood, he would’ve burst into the kitchen and teased him about the Madonna album buried behind everything. Maybe Arno would laugh, or blush, or try and chase him down and take it. But things couldn’t be like that.</p><p>A car horn sounded outside and he came back, almost hitting his head on the table stand as he jumped. Quickly he put everything back and kicked the crate away as Arno came into the room.</p><p>“That’s probably it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He cleared his throat and tried to meet Arno’s eyes. He succeeded in doing so with intermittent results. “It… was fun, Dorian. If you’re ever around, let me know.”</p><p>“I will.” He nodded and Jacob felt his eyes on him even as he left for the door. His hand was on the handle when Arno spoke again. “Stay safe. You know where I live if you need help.”</p><p>God, that was the last thing he needed to hear. The ever-hopeful part of him that kept trying to make itself known floated up and demanded he stay so he wouldn’t <b>have</b> to come find Arno again. Because he knew that nothing would get him to come back otherwise.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, Arno.” He finally looked back quickly and nodded, attempting to give a charming smile. He caught a hint of what seemed like pain in the other man’s expression before he turned away and left out the house, closing the door behind him. The sun was high but the sky was cloudy as he left for the cab. The driver allowed him a smoke as he got comfortable, and Jacob leaned back against the leather seats as he lit up, trying not to imagine sad hazel eyes as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from the Eric Carmen song of the same name.</p><p>Yeah, this was long, there were a lot of feelings, lot of porn, just a lot. And Jacob's really confused, who can blame him.</p><p>Let me know what you thought! Get added on a taglist or check out my other fics/follow me on my <a href="https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, and let me know what you think! I'm always accepting requests! Safety and peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>